Artificial Demon Gear
' Artificial Demon Gear' or Artificial Demon Weapon, or just know as ''AD Weapon ''are weapons used by the KnightWalker Funeral Parlor and were created by Leohart's Cult in 1934. Anyone using AD Gear risks getting possessed at best or becoming a ghoul at worse. The Artificial Demon Army's standard routine is to kill those who lose control on sight. It's was developed during the LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine and plays an important role in LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA as a whole. Creation Cursed gear is created by directly calling on demons and sealing them directly into sacred items using a so that they could serve the wielder. The items used to seal demons are almost exclusively weapons: swords, axes, and even bows. The weapons need to be consecrated and purified - a process that takes years before a demon can be trapped inside. These weapons are so powerful that they revolutionized the world and forced traditional magics to fall into disuse. It can increase a normal person's standard ability by seven fold. The top rank of cursed gear is the Artificial Demon Class, and anyone bearing one of them is capable of killing multiple Cyborgs armed with second-class weapons. With lesser cursed gear series, the bearer can have an even one-on-one match against a Cyborg armed with a second-class weapon. To create an Artificial Demon Weapon, is necessary one guinea pig—a human to become the demon itself. By keeping the guinea pig awake for 2 weeks, the person will slowly become insane and will awake her dark side by corrupting her soul and mind; thus bringing the demon inside of all humans to the physical world through the insanity of the guinea pig. Before the demon can kill himself by eating their own limbs, the scientists need to collect a weapon to seal its essence. After bringing the now insane-guinea pig, a ritual is performed by 5 cultists expert in black magic to transfer the physical body and soul of the individual to the weapon, where it'll be sealed for all eternity. Because of the weapon are blessed with black magic, it gives more energy to the demon sealed on the weapon and becomes the most deadly weapon against any scientific weapon, including Cyborgs and robots. Each weapon will have a scale of power depending on the energy of the guinea pig, many are Class C AD demons because their soul are of worse quality. Enchanted Gear Mass-produced cursed gear, which Azul Jissele uses in LOTM: Sword of Kings: Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine - Live, is a much weaker form of cursed gear, usually a yaksha- or myo-o- class weapon. These can increase a regular human's strength by three to four times. Seven humans with these weapons should be able to kill one unarmed Low-Class Level Cyborg, but an entire unit of them would have a difficult time against even one Cyborg with a second-class weapon. ''In LOTM: Sword of Kings'' In the story, the AD Cursed Weapons were created by the scientist, Dr. Phineaz Phibes from Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, whom once worked with B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130. In 1934, Phineaz arrived on Earth to join forces with the Shogun of Sorrow, Ara Astaroth to create a weapon that could be useful against the Reality Council. Together, they started their research once Ara planned to put an end to magic being like all Gods and Celica Arfonia. Due to its cruelty, the project was shutdown by USSR and the research was closed, resulting in Phineaz returning to DEM Empire with empty hands and Ara without her precious project to fight against the Gods. Cursed gear is something many magical organizations have tried for years to develop through the years for its great power with little success. It wasn't until Kureto Hīragi under Scathach's manipulation, who sought to research the demon curse to turn himself the strongest human of the world, teamed up with the KnightWalker Funeral Parlor's secret division, Moon Terminator Company, and combined their magic with the KFP Demon's to successfully produce usable cursed gear. Eventually, they were able to bind and make contracts with demons that are at the level of Black Demons. Once the KFP get their hands on cursed gear, they begin to develop hundreds upon hundreds of them for their followers. However, they put restrictions on cursed gear to prevent the users from becoming demons right away. The KFP and Moon Terminator Company are confident enough to use their cursed gear and destroy the Russian scientist who still working at it, but the Cyborgs from KnightWalker Family beat them to it. With this technology, they believe themselves to be the strongest humans and slowly turned the KFP from a righteous rebel group into a extremist megalomaniac organization. Types Manifestation Manifestation is the state in which the user lets his or her contracted demon come out and be able to use its special power. This drastically reduces the defensive abilities of the host since the demon moves elsewhere. These types of demons work best at different ranges, and the type of ability varies. Manifestation-type demons include Sayaka Kirasaka (Kamina's weapon) , Moge-ko (Azul's weapon), Byakkomaru (Revy's weapon), Graha (Natsuki Minamiya's weapon), Gekko (Haru's weapon), Animal (Ibuki Mioda's weapon) Possession If the demon's malice is too strong, it is ferocious and refuses to submit so easily. These demons are mean and aggressive. This is the type hell-bent on possessing its user, and it is common for them to engage in close combat to display their might. Possession-type demons are not supposed to have the special abilities seen with manifestation-type demons. Ranks The Artificial Demon Weapon Class A is the most powerful artificial demon class in KnightWalker Funeral Parlor. There 3 class of Artificial Demons: *'Class A' are the strongest Cursed Gear because they contain rank 1 demons. Many of the demons are aggressive, specializing in power amplification and weapon enchantment. Not many people are capable of wielding a AD Class A weapon. Anyone who is a candidate for the Class A Demonic Weapon has been experimented on, but these candidates are exceedingly difficult to create. Successful candidates are even more rare. Anyone bearing this rank of weapon can easily kill multiple Cyborgs armed with second-class weapons; *'Class B' is the average level between Class A and Class C, they are demonic weapons of high-officers of Moon Terminator Company like captains, lieutenants, commanders, sergeants, colonels and many others; *'Class C' is the lowest level of all Artificial Demon, they are demonic weapons os cables and recruits in Moon Terminator Army. Gallery Seraph-of-the-end-Cosplay-Shinoa-Hiragi-Prop-Demon-Weapon-Four-Scythe-Child.jpg demon_blade__alpha_moonlight_weapon__by_alphamoonlight-d7z9aoq.png aRxAWWH.jpg 51YECT3ACbL._SY355_.jpg $_1.JPG a40403dc989581623e35587bee27b48b.jpg Category:Items Category:Destructive Items Category:Futuristic Items Category:Demon Category:Sealed Evil Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Tragic Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Wraiths Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Evil Creations Category:Creations of Science Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:KnightWalker Funeral Parlor Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Weapon Category:The Undead Category:Pawns Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Sith Empire Category:Triggers Hell Category:Ratatoskr & Rogues Members Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:Races in Cisverse Storyline Category:Monryou Category:Controversial